Not at all
by ShinigamiKingTobi
Summary: Hinata considers it to be a date. Naruto thinks it's the most special moment of their life. Tsunade thinks she has to pound the blond brat while Jiraiya sees an oppourtunity for another novel. originally Oneshot.
1. So that how it is?

SKT: Hellofriends, I just wanted to tell you I reformated this story added another chapter and Ghost of the past Will be updated ASAP

Minato: Shinigami-san does not own Me, my so his girlfriend or any other of the characters...

* * *

**Not at all…**

It had been one of those days where both Naruto and Hinata had no missions or training at all. So the decided to spend their day on the Hokage Monument above the 4th's face. They agreed to meet at exactly two. Yet Naruto was running late, much like the copy cat ninja Kakashi . "Where could he be?" sighed the distraught Hyuuga. "He's never late for our meetings"

Just as the girl was about to let out another sigh her friend had come running to her. "Hey Hinata-Chan, sorry I'm late Tsunade-Baa Chan needed me to do something" the young son of Yondaime said smiling his foxy grin which melted her heart.

"_Naruto-kun has such a cute smile!_" She thought her head slightly to the side and her lips curled into a grin.

"_Hinata-chan looks so cute like that!" _was the boys thought. The two had sat in silence for a while looking out at the village eating not uttering a word. Unbenowest to the two there were four nosey Nin hiding in the Bushes.

"What are they doing?" asked one blond spiky haired man.

"I don't know sensei." Said the masked one.

"They're just eating" answered the disappointed voice of a toad tamer black note book and pen in hand.

"_**Don't even think about you perv**_." Was the deadly reply of a woman known to be the mistress of elixirs.

"Stupid ugly Tsunade" Mumbled the toad sage.

"WHAT?!"

Naruto quickly turned around and looked in the direction of the forest. "Is something wrong?" asked Hinata her mouth stuffed.

"You shouldn't eat with your mouth full" the boy teased causing the poor girl to Blush.

"Finally some action!" cried Minato.

"You're just as bad even when brought back to life…" mused Tsunade shaking her head.

"We come from a line of pervs. Naruto me, Sensei, Jiraiya-Sama, Sandaimne-Sama, and possibly the 1st and 2nd, it's only natural" mused Kakashi.

"Shush she's talking again" snapped Jiraiya pen at the ready

."N -Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in the small voice of hers. "Hmm" was her reply despite his not looking at her his blue eyes on the village he loved.

"Do you think I'm p-pretty?" she asked blushing. The Boy continued to smile as he said three simple words.

"Not at all", the four Nin's eyes grew to the size of saucers while the girl's heart sank. Tsunade was crushing a rock Minato was disappointed at his son's actions while Kakashi was looking over Jiraiya's shoulder to see what would be in his new book.

"D-do you enjoy my com-company?" she whispered fighting back tears. The boys face and reply was the same. "Not at all…"

"What is he doing!?" came the question of the hysteric Godaime. "I-I don't know." was all Kakashi said flabbergasted by his student sudden actions and behavior.

"I OUGHTA KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO HIS HALF EMPTY HEAD!" snarled the slug princess who was on the verge of jumping out, revealing themselves and pound the boy till he begged for Hinata to go out with him.

"No, wait a moment", called of Jiraiya as he grabbed onto his teammate's shoulders keeping her in place.

It was obviously a good idea to keep her down because Hinata was not yet done. "Do y-you consider me a friend?" Hinata asked yet the blonde's reply and facial expression were the same. Finally she asked one last question.

"D-d- Y-Yo-you l-like m-me at a-all? She asked tears breaking through her now shut lavender eyes; her back turned from the boy she loved with all her now breaking heart.

"I see" was all she said before standing and started to walk away but she crashed into something hard. His chest.

"Now he's using **your** Jutsu to taunt her" Tsunade said venom dripping in her words as she sent waves of chills up the three men spine, mostly Minato's. "You do know that once they are done I'm going to beat him to a pulp and drag him to Kushina?" hissed Tsunade looking at the man again

"Please let me go Naruto" Hinata said dropping the kun from his name as she hung her head down. Naruto simply frowned and lifted her chin so that their eyes would meet.

"It's true that I answered no to all your questions, but for good reason." He said eyes blaring red while holding her shoulders to keep her from moving. First your not pretty your so damn sexy it drives me crazy" He said moving closer to the now blushing girl.

This comment caused the four spies to lift an eyebrow in amazement. "Second" he said his voice becoming softer. "I never enjoy your company I love it" his face to the side of hers. Poor Hinata by this time resembled a tomato. "Third" his voice now husky "I wish not to consider you a friend, but something more" his lips were now brushing against her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"And finally" he said pulling away causing her to moan in dismay. "I will never like you Hinata Hyuuga, I will only", his lips dangerously close to hers, and his eyes now blue and sincere. "Love you and protect you with all my heart soul and body!" With that he placed his mouth onto hers into a Passionate yet fierce kiss.

The three adults now had fallen over in shock as they witnessed the first kiss between the Hyuuga heiress and the future Hokage. Jiraiya was now writing so fast that Kakashi was in fear that all the data for his new favorite reading material would combust into flames.

"He is truly your son Minato doing that to the poor girl and us just to prove he loves her" Tsunade smiled looking at the kissing two

. "Well you remember how I got together with Kushina don't you Tsunade-sama?"

"This will be great for my next novel!" came Jiraiya's gleeful cry as Kakashi simply praised his idol.

. "Hey Jiraiya, how come you never did anything like that with me?" Tsunade asked batting her eyelashes.

"Uh um…" Was the sages only reply.

Like father like son chuckled Kakashi's word's as he watched the still kissing Teens.

* * *

Minato: Awww! 

Kushina: How sweet!

SKT: yup! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

SKT: I just did this chapter to appease the ones waiting for Ghost of the Past..

Hiashi: SKT owns nothing!

SKT:So true...

* * *

**Mistaken Identity**

It had been a week after Hinata and Naruto shared their first kiss and were now dating. Needless to say that everyone had approved especially Kushina who simply teased her son about it no stop and had argued with Hiashi to approve under certain threats made against his reputation. But that's not the focus of this chapter so let's move on to our favorite couple.

At the team eight training ground, Hinata was practicing her jyuuken alone relentlessly. Shino and Kiba had gone on the mission alone, they told her that it was a basic retrieval and she would have been bored to death if she went.

So here she was practicing wishing she had company. Slumping against the post she was striking Hinata looked up towards the sky thinking of her boyfriend now. "Naruto-kun" she whispered. Naruto wanted to accompany her she was not allowed as said by both their parents.

_Flash back_

"_What do you mean I have to further develop my technique" Shouted a disgruntled Naruto towards his father who simply stared at him with a gleeful smile._

"_What I mean is that you need to improve the rasenshuriken up to the point where you don't nearly kill yourself son." Said the former Yondaime, still with the same smile. They were in their home with Kushina Hiashi and Hinata discussing the matter of the youths training and dating._

"_It's only for the best" said Hiashi while Kushia nodded in agreement to the Hyuuga head…_

_End Flashback_

Needless to say, Hinata wasn't allowed to help because of the destructive nature of the rasenshuriken, and Hiashi would have both Naruto and Minato's heads if his daughter was needlessly injured. Naruto couldn't join her because as it was said he was the "perfect" distraction for her.

So here she was slumped against a log wishing that she could join her boyfriend instead of practicing. Taking another great sigh Hinata's half closed lids looked out across the forest trees as she started to drift to sleep.

"AH, I ALMOST GOT IT!!!" Shouted a gleeful blond next to his dad who was just as happy but didn't show it at all. Minato and Naruto were in a forest clearing with a couple hundred bunshins all of which were in the crater the size of a large summoning toad. They had been practicing the rasenshuriken with the bunshins. The concept that Minato came up with was that the two of them would stay a safe but observable distance away, while the bunshins formed the rasenshuriken experimenting with it.

"Yes I suppose you do, but-" Minato paused scratching his chin, while looking at Naruto who knew what was coming next. "There's room to improve." He yawned turning away.

"AH COME ON!" shouted the teen waving a fist at his father angrily. "I'VE IMPROVED THIS GOD DAMN TECHNIQUE WHERE YOU FAILED!!!"

Minato looked back at his son calmly with a wicked smirk. "That's because my dear child, I put the Kyuubi within in you that gave you the ability to surpass me and call my jutsu your own. In fact, it's only because of the nine tail's charka and the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu that you can even- wait." Looking around Minato looked from his son to the Bunshins. "Weren't there 284 total?"

Slowly opening hr eyes Hinata stretched against the post having enjoyed her short break but disappointed that she had to get back to practicing. Slowly getting up Hinata faced the post again ready to begin. Activating her Byakugan Hinata gathered charka into her palm and made ready to strike the padded log. Bringing her hand back Hinata swung forward ready to strike, but through the Byakugan saw something charging towards her from behind to fast for her to see clearly. The blur rammed into Hinata knocking her off her feet and the air was forced out of her lungs before she could utter a squeak of surprise.

Slamming into the ground, Hinata was to dazed to open her eyes or even move her body. She felt something soft yet firm pressed against her chest. This something had her pinned to the ground and had no intention of letting go from it's cuddling. The shy girls first thought was a playful fox but it couldn't be the something was too big to be a fox. Her second thought was more dreadful _"what if it's a pervert!" _her mind screamed, but the attention her chest was getting from the rubbing was causing her mind to go blank.

The something let out a content sigh as it hugged against Hinata tighter causing her to snap her eyes open, she knew that sigh. Looking own from the sky Hinata sat up and looked at a head of yellow hair belonging to the jail of a fox.

"N-Naruto-kun why are you here?!" she choked surprised that he was here cuddling against her chest and breaking the rules their parents set aside, not that she was complaining about it. It was his turn to look up with half closed eyes which gave him the appearance of being dunk off her chest. "Hmm?" he murmured still hugging her while the upper half of him was lazily pressed against Hinata.

"What are you doing here?!" she questioned a second time unsure of whether or not she was heard by the love sick fox. "Don't you remember were not supposed to meet during training?!" she whispered again putting both hands on the sides of his face to make him look at her drunk or not.

"But I want Hinata-chan!" he whined squeezing her tighter causing them to be pressed against each other more bringing very naughty thought to the poor girls mind due the pleasure and how cute he was acting.

"_Mmm, this feels so good him pressed against me like this it's so-, No! Bad Hinata, bad naughty perverted girl!!!" _Shaking her head into focus she forced Naruto to look at her again bring his face closer to hers determined to make him stop this time. (A/N/: Ha! Yeah right, you know you want it!).

"N-Naruto-kun I know you love me." she strained trying to keep his head up while trying to slip out of his grasp which was proving very difficult with him nuzzling her breast. "B u-but we really need to-" Hinata was cut off as Naruto's head shot forward out of her grasp and his lips clumsily met hers in a kiss. Having lost all will to fight against her naughty thoughts, Hinata fell back down against the grass with Naruto falling on top of her still hugging her tightly. Naruto's tongue lashed out of his mouth brushing against her mouth begging for entrance which was easily granted.

Breaking the kiss Naruto unzip her jacket so that he could have better access to her in the form of more hugs. Taking a moment to look at his hand work Naruto went back to his kisses which were getting more and more heated as they went from her moth to her neck, he even went as far as licking her cheeks earning himself a burst of giggles from the girl who was lost in the kisses.

Once again the kiss was broken, but this time by Hinata as she flipped him over straddling him sick of being on the bottom. Lavender eyes met blue as Hinata was about to dive in for another kiss but was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hi-Hinata-chan, c-can I have my b-bunshin back p-please?" snapping her head up Hinata looked to see in fact the real Naruto was standing above her and the bunshin red in the face from embarrassment, playing with his fingers together much like she was accustomed to doing.

Now she to was red as she slowly got off the Naruto copy and looked to the side not knowing what to say playing with her fingers as well. The Naruto bunshin shot up also moving towards Hinata with the intention of more "play time", but was stopped as the real Naruto grabbed him by the collar blushing. "I-I'll S-see you latter!" he squeaked running out of the training ground with the waving bunshin.

Clutching her beating heart Hinata continued looking on at the spot where Naruto vanished face beet red.

* * *

SKT: Well that's the final chapter please don't ask for more unless you suggest ideas and please give me ideas for my other story Ghost Of the Past! 

Sasuke&Sakura: WHEN DO WE GET OUR STORY DAMMIT?!

SKT: Soon now shut up before I make it a lemon!!!

Sasuke&Sakura: Yes sir...

SKT: Oh yeah I just wanted to say thanks to _Guackpotty _for the constructive criticism


	3. Chapter 3

SKT: Hello fans I'm giving you all a special present in the form of chapter 3!

Kushina: This time it's a Christmas theme.

Minato: Any sex?

SKT: No that's another story I'm working on.

Jiraiya: Damn...

SKT: Sorry Senpai!

Kushina: Shinigami-kun doesn't own me the perverts (Mina/Jira: HEY) My son or his show.

SKT: I own a PS2...

* * *

**Happy Holidays**

The normally warm streets of Konoha were covered in several inches of snow. Everyone was either attending to their own business or getting their last minute shopping done. All was quite well for the inhabitants of the peaceful village.

"Two Miso flavored" said a woman's voice.

"Six pork flavored." A second voice stated this time a guy.

"And three seafood!" finished the female. "That's all Minato. Honestly where does this boy get such a hunger? We may share the same taste, but not the same appetite." Exclaimed the woman running a gloved hand through her red hair.

"Well Kushina, he is a growing boy after all." Chuckled Minato as he paid for and had the ramen packs wrapped.

"Good night Yondaie-sama, Kushiana-sama!" called Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame, as the couple waved goodbye.

"I'M DOOOMED!!!" shouted Naruto as he rummaged through the junk inn his apartment searching like a mad man while Sasuke and Sai looked from his bed.

"Mind telling us telling us why you're doomed?" Asked Sasuke dryly dodging a pair of boxers tossed in his and Sai's direction.

"Yes Naruto-kun why are you acting like a mad man?" Asked Sai smiling his irritating smile. Puffing slightly Naruto faced his two friends a solemn look on his face.

"I- I lost it, I lost Hinata-chan's Christmas Present!" he yelled pulling at his hair causing the two to wince in pain of their ears.

"Well why don't you just go and buy her another present. That's what I'd do if I lost  
Sakura's…" Said Sasuke with his usual scowl on. _"Besides if I was in the dobes situation she would kill me for not _getting a present_"._

"It was a special item Bastard" hissed Naruto.

"What was so special about it?" Asked Sai.

"It was a necklace from my mother…"

"SHIT!!!" yelled Sai and Sasuke.

"I know." Mumbled Naruto

_Flashback_

"_Tell me again why you gave this to me?" Asked Naruto, as he leaned against the trunk of a tree._

_Heaving a sigh, Kushina fixed her son with a glare. "For the third time, it was a present from your father and I feel you should give it to Hinata-chan." _

_Naruto suddenly looked up with concern in his eyes "But isn't this special to you mom?" he asked feeling odd about taking something so special from a loved one._

_Laughing slightly Kushina ran a hand through her hair as she beamed at her son with a similar look to what he was accustomed to doing. "My dear, dear son" she began "Do you love Hinata-chan?"_

"_With all my heart!" he beamed._

"_Then" she curled Naruto's hands around the object he was holding. "GIVE IT TO HER DAMMIT!" She yelled before knocking him over the head._

_End Flashback_

"You are screwed." Said Sasuke as he pitied his best friend.

* * *

"So Sakura what did you get Sasuke-kun a present for Christmas tomorrow?" asked Karin taking a sip of her Jasmine.

"I just get him the usual." The medic-nin replied.

"And what's that billboard brow?" asked Ino folding her arms and leaning back in her chair.

Having only the slightest of a smile on her lips Sakura took a sip of her tea. "tomatoes and sex." She said bluntly happy at the reaction she caused to her friends. Ino had fallen out of her chair, Tenten and Karin started choking on their soup, while poor Hinata blushed profuselyat the thought of such a gift.

"Y-you.." sputtered Ino clutching to the table edge for support.

"Aw common Ino-pig you have Chouji, stop acting so jealous." Taunted Sakura as she stuck out her tongue.

"No Sakutra, she has a point, that's kind of acting like a slut…" commented Karin as she moved her dish to the side.

"you guys are just jealous that Sasuke-kun finds me to be more beautiful than you two." She hissed crossing her fingers within themselves.

"OH HELL NO!" Both girls yelled as the three started fighting.

Turning from the feud, Tenten looked towards Hinata. "What did you get Naruto?" she asked, laughing nervously.

"I-it's a Surprise." She said with a smile, Before getting up to leave.

"DAMMIT INO PIG I'LL KILL YOU AND KARIN!!!" Screeched Sakura.

"BRING IT ON BILLBOARD BROW!!!" Heaving a sigh, tenten took off too not wanting to be apart of the argument.

"Good night guys…" she muttered. Before exiting the restaurant, Tenten could have sworn she heard someone scream. "WHERE IS IT?!!!"

* * *

Hinata was sitting on a bench in front of the academy wearing a bright orange scarf and a purple fleeced jacket. To her right was a large box covered in red and green wrapping paper. Hinata had told her father that she would be spnding the rest of the day with Naruto and had to meet him at the academy early much to the Hyuuga head's protest.

"Where is he?" she sighed looking at the box. "we promised we'd meet each other here at 9:00, but it's now 9:27." Looking off into the distance Hinata's lip quivered. "Maybe h-he forgot…" she whispered looking at the snow covered ground sadly.

"How can I ever forget and leave the most beautiful girl in Konoha hanging." Came a voice from behind. Turning Hinata looked to see Naruto walking towards her hands in his pocket, his usual grin, and he was wearing a purple scarf and black jacket.

"Naruto-kun!" she cried joyfully running towards him and clinging onto him as if afraid he would disappear. "I thought you weren't-"

"I know" he said interrupting her, "I was late because I was trying to find your gift." He whispered hugging her tightly.

"B-but you're here." She beamed before taking his hand and walking him towards the bench. "That's all that matters."

"Yeah that's true Hinata-chan." He laughed rubbing the back of his head. "By the way here's your gift!" reaching into his pocket he started to pull out a silver object, but stopped halfway. "You have to close your eyes first and no Byakugan." He said waiving a finger in mock seriousness. Giggling Hinata obliged.

The first thing she heard was a small jingle. Then she felt her leaf headband and scarf taken off, and something go over her head. "O.K. now open them!" she heard Naruto say. Slowly opening her eyes, Hinata looked to see Naruto holding her scarf and headband smiling. Confused she looked at her neck. Letting out a small gasp she looked up at Naruto again.

"It's beautiful" she whispered taking the silver necklace into her hands. Turning it slowly in her hands Hinata read the inscription.

"_Even after time stops I'll still love you forever and ever…."_

"Ha ha, thanks Hina-" started Naruto, but was interrupted as Hinata crashed into him with a tight embrace. They stayed like that for some time before Hinata remembered her own gift.

"Now close your eyes Naruto-kun." She said with a smile on her lips. Doing as he was told, Naruto slowly closed his lids wondering what she got him. "Ramen? A new scarf? A Kunai set? Pajamas? A night cap?"his pondering was interrupted as he heard a soft whimper. "Hinata-chan?" questioned Naruto.

"Now open your eyes." she spoke softly. Doing what he was told Naruto slowly opened them to be met with a pair of golden eyes surrounded by red fur.

Naruto stared at the eyes as the eyes looked back with a tent of curiosity and fear. "I-I felt he would m-make the perfect gift f-for you." She stuttered not sure what to make of his reaction. Naruto's face showed only shock and wonder. "I th-thought would like a fox as a pet seeing as how you have…" Hinata's words were dropped as she slowly lowered the baby fox onto the bench between them. "Sorry…" she mumbled. _"Stupid Hinata, getting Naruto-kun a fox. He hates it!" _Hinata started playing woth her fingers but Naruto gently put his hands on top of hers.

"Hinata-chan…" he whispered locking eyes with her.

"Yes" she asked. _"Here it comes."_

"HE'S THE BEST GIFT EVER THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!!!!!" He yelled catching the attention of several onlookers.

"R-really!" she chocked both happy and amazed at her boyfriends reaction.

"Yes, when either you or I'm on missions, I get so lonely. He's the perfect companion just like that bastard Sasuke's cat!" he laughed picking up the fox and rubbing it's nose with his own.

"What will you name him?" she asked happy that he was happy with his gift.

Stopping for a moment Naruto looked at Hinata. "Hmm I suppose he does need a name" he said putting his new pet gently in his lap. "Something bold, strong, heroic, and fearsome." He thought getting into his thinking pose.

"Something cute?" added Hinata.

"I know!" he cried looking at the fox. "From this day forward you will go by the name Kyukyu!" Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

"Merry Christmas Naruto-kun." She whispered before leaning in closer to him.

"Merry Chsitmas Hinata-chan, my lavender eyed Angel." He said before leaning in to give her a kiss.

* * *

Sasuke: Glare

SKT: What?!

Sasuke: Where's the hell is my story dammit?!

SKT: I'm working on it you ass hole!

Sakura: Read and review for Sasuke'kun's and my sake.

Sasuke: CHIDORI!!!!

SKT: WRITTER'S BLOCK!!

Sasuke: GAH!


End file.
